


Avalon

by MaVhenasAvalon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaVhenasAvalon/pseuds/MaVhenasAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saber Pendragon is a shinigami (like bleach), but also she is the Soul King, the ruler of Soul Society.She keeps the soul of a powerful shinigami that destroyed almost the entire Soul Society: Arturia Pendragon. People fear her and Saber is afrraid of itself. One day,  a war occurs and sent she to another world to protec the Soul Society. Now she is in Thedas, but things don't go as they should, now she has a strange mark and became an elf mage.</p><p>I speak spanish, so I have grammatical mistakes, sorry, I hope you can help me with this, Thanks.</p><p>http://mavhenasavalon.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it, just have an open mind to my idea, and please don't hate me for this. I always liked to imagine what would happen if I mix different characters or parts of a story into one. Use my favorite series and characters as ispiration and guidance.

My fault, my mistake.  
The evanuris, blinded by greed and power, brought down Arlathan, our home.  
Everything we fight, everything we create, all destroyed by them. In their struggle for power, they killed Mythal. There is no time, the only way I know to stop this war and have a future is sealing them and banish them, even if it means losing the life as we know it.  
I use my orb to create the spell, an ancient spell belonging to an ancient civilization. I use all my energy and power, and formed the veil, just being able to preserve the ancient knowledg, hoping to find a better solution.  
Everything becomes empty and aloof, the spirits stay on the other side without being able to interact freely as before, countless lives lost. The kingdom of the elves, so dependent on magic, crumbles and falls.  
I have to help the elves, but i don’t have energy, all i can do right now is rest. I just hope that the elves who survived learn to accept and live in this new world.

 

I woke up several years later, still tired and weak, but I don’t know what has happened in recent years and how change the world for my spell, so I should know and help if it possible, after all is my fault.  
I analyzed my magic and the veil, as I thought my magic is very weak and different, I only use it if necessary.  
I want to talk with the spirits in the veil, especially with wisdom. Enter the veil is harder, fortunately spent many moments of my life dreaming, I met many spirits, wisdom comes to those who seek knowledge, so I find my friend quickly. Wisdom is happy to see me because he has not interacted with anyone in years and honestly I’m also glad to see it, but it saddens me that nature is denied for the people.  
We walk in the veil, wisdom shows me how much has changed the world, countless wars have passed, my spell changed the lives of elves in a way I had not anticipated. They get sick and die by age, his magic is weaker and only some have the gift of magic. They are abused and even some are slaves of humans. The live away from people, are poor and lost their pride.  
There are a limited number of free elves group calling themselves the Dalish, they are nomadic elves that seek to recover, inherit and preserve the knowledge and sacred treasures of the two fallen elven kingdoms. They lead nomadic lives, wandering throughout Thedas, but they use marks slavery because they think showing respect for their gods, the Evanuris. I’m even considered the god of treachery and deceit, they fear me and they hate me. They are like children who desperately seek the truth, but more and more distant from reality.  
Wisdom teaches me today’s world through the knowledge of the veil. There are many humans and they rule Thedas, the dwarves remain underground in Orzammar, and others live on the surface as traders or mercenaries. The qunaris, women and men with horns, they has a different ideology and try to “fix” the world according to their beliefs. Most qunaris follow the philosophy of Qun, even some humans, elves and dwarves follow the Qun.  
I realize that this world faces all the time to darkspawn. When the darkspawn uncover one of the Old Gods, they expose it to the taint, changing it into an Archdemon, which then leads them in an attack against the surface world called a Blight. The darkspawn are perhaps the greatest single threat to all of Thedas; they are bloodthirsty, exceptionally numerous and willing to indiscriminately kill or corrupt all in their path.  
Wisdom shows me images of war, way of living and organizing society, especially the wizards and the way the live, enclosed in a tower since childhood, people fear them and considers them as monsters.  
After so much information, my mind is tired, I feel weaker and with headache, I have many things to think about, plus I don’t know how to help these people, because of me they suffer and I must do something.  
I decide to wake up and see the world with my own eyes, remedy my mistake somehow, I take my belongings and use more humble and simple clothes, leaving my armor in the sanctuary, shave my head with magic and go abroad.  
Out of the sanctuary I meet with my servants, they are surprised to see me, their number has decreased and are tired too. They provide me food and water. After eating I ask to know the location of the dalish clans. There are a few clans not far from the sanctuary, reaching them will be fast. My servants warn me of the dangers out there for an elf wizard, regardless of warnings I leave the sanctuary and go to the nearest clan.  
The forest has not changes since I started the Uthenera. I must rest on several occasions before reaching the clan.  
I try to tell the truth to Dalish, but none hears me, curse me and scared when I revealed my identity. They speak of themselves as the true elves, but they are not for me, I regret everything that they lost, the elves are very different from what it was before. I lose all hope of recovering some of what was lost.  
I will restore the old world and fix my mistake. This world should never have happened, my people need me.

 

Everything is a mess. I never thought the darkspawn knew a way to become immortal, and even fewer know how to activate my orb. Many died in the explosion, the people are terrified, there are demons everywhere. It’s my fault, I never thought this result and now all suffer for it. I get closer to the Breach to find a way to close it, there are several soldiers fighting the demons, so do not pay much attention to me. I look for my orb to end this chaos.  
The more I get to the Breach the fight is more intense, I fight the demons that get in my way, but always get more. After several minutes can take a break, I listen to the soldiers talk about what happened, they say an elf woman survived the explosion with the divine, and has a strange mark on his hand, I can’t believe it, maybe there is still hope. It seems that nobody knows about the darkspawn, which means that disappeared with my orb. I need to get close to this woman before it’s too late.  
“¡Soldiers take out civilians from the place, try to stop the demons. I need healers to attend to the divine and the elf!, ¡fast!”.  
I must find a way to take the anchor and close the rift.  
“¡¿Who are you?!” demands to know the woman who’s in charge, Cassandra, the right hand of the divine as I heard, she draws his sword and threatens me with it.  
“My name is Solas, I came to help, I don´t want to do any harm.”  
Cassandra accept my help, but she commands the soldiers being watched closely, Cassandra does not trust me and I do not trust her, but at least I can now approach the woman.  
As I approached the woman I can feel a strange aura, I can feel my mark, but also a weak energy that had never felt before.  
The woman is seriously injured, their wounds are deep, anyone else would have died but somehow she survived. I analyzed his wounds, but I can see they are closing on their own, but not fast enough, I use my magic to heal the wounds as quickly as possible, spending most of my mana, but managed to close his wounds. Somehow her mana reacts to mine, facilitating the healing process.  
Am very curious about this woman, is thin and small, has blond long hair, her face reflects a lot of pain, but despite that she Is very beautiful. What most strikes me is the clothing she wears, it is a kind of armor, but it feels strange, I can feel that is made of a kind of magic.  
The mark is laying a lot of energy causing harmful effects, it hurts more and more, but is adapting to her mana, I can’t take it away, and all I can do is control de mark. Without the mark I don’t know how to close the grief, maybe she can close it, but if she does not wake up soon will be the end. I continuous healing she, she have fever, the worst is I can feel another wound, but I can’t find the wound, the fever is getting worse, I’m afraid she will not survive, so I take lyrium and decide to give part of my mana to help, I’m grateful that she is a mage.  
When I gave part of my mana to her I realize something, she is not like the other elves, she has a similar energy to mine, but different at the same time, and suddenly I realize what she is.  
This is not possible.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I regret the delay but the school does not leave me much free time. I hope you like and forgive my misspellings. Thanks.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mavhenasavalon

<http://imageshack.com/a/img922/4967/E0iwa5.jpg>

I feel weak and in pain. I can’t remember anything, what happened?  
I feel sleepy, sick and my head hurts, but something is wrong, I need to wake up. I try to open my eyes, mi vision is blurry at first, but becomes clearer gradually. The first thing I see is that I’m chained. I have an intense pain in my left arm; my hand emits an intense energy. Then someone opens the door and enters two women, one of them wears armor, her presence is intimidating, but I can also see the fear in her eyes. The other woman wears a cape covering part of her face; she stands aloof, studying my reaction. The woman with armor is around me, is when I realize that there are four other men in the room, they drew their swords against me, but the woman in armor ordered them to leave.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for the Divine and you. But the Divine hasn’t woken up, and you’re the only one who can give us answers. Explains this”

What’s going on? Explain? None of this makes sense, I don’t know who or where I am, I have fear and unfortunately I don’t have the answers they seeks “I can’t”

“What do you mean you can`t?”

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there”

“You’re lying!” she pushes me, but the other woman stopped her.

“We need her, Cassandra” she looks at me, waiting for an explanation.

“I don’t understand” I can’t think, I feel like my head is going to explode.

“You remember what happened?”

“I remember some creatures chasing me … ahead of me was … a woman? ...I… I’m sorry I can’t remember anything more”

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana, I’ll take her to the rift” Cassandra says. Only she and I stayed in the room, she frees me from the chains.  
I ask to know what happens, but she only responds “You will see soon”  
I try to stand up, but lose my balance, my mind is spinning, Cassandra runs to help me up and she looks at me worried.

“I’m sorry, when we find you were seriously injured. We did what we could to heal you, but the fever hasn’t diminished …and we can’t wait”

“It’s ok, I understand”

“Then …?”

“I’ll do my best to help”

“Then you’d better use this, cold will not help you to help you to heal” Cassandra releases me and gives me a very warm coat, and both went outside.

 

I look at the sky when I go out; something strange rends the sky, that energy is similar to that of my hand. That means that I did that?

“We call it The Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave”

“An explosion can do that?”

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world” Then de Brea h unleashed a wave of energy, my hand reacts to this energy and causes me much pain “Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads … and it is killing you “  
People suffer around me, I can feel their fear and pain “Then, we have to hurry” Cassandra nods “you feel able to run?”  
We came to a bridge where three men are watching, I see a ball of energy approaches to the men, they don’t realize; I try to warn them, everything happens very fast, I extend my hand and I feel a current of air around me, feel the power and energy of the air connected with mine, I think I can use it, and without thinking threw the airstream toward men., throwing them out of the danger area, but Cassandra and I are still on the bridge. The ball of energy destroys the bridge and both fall to the ice, the men watching us scared, but a creature appears, it approaches us, ready to attack, has an aura of evil. Cassandra commands the men to help in the campo and she goes to attack the creature.  
While she fight, another creature materializes in front of me, Cassandra can’t help me, I must defend myself. I look around for a weapon or something to attack, but there is nothing, so I try to do whatever I did before, but the feeling is different, the ice responds to my energy, I focus my energy and threw the ice toward the creature. A black liquid comes out of the wounds of the creature and disappears. I feel tired, but I’m relieved that I can defend myself, I look at Cassandra with a smile, but she turns to me with her sword.

“What did you do!?” demands to know. I don`t understand why she mad at me, and honestly I don’t know what I did or how.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you, I just wanted to help with these creatures. I’ll not do that again”

“No, it’s good that you can defend yourself, I can’t protect you” she keeps her sword and looks at me “Drink this, it will make you feel better” I take it gratefully and drink, its effect is immediate, the headache decreases a bit and I can move a little better

“Thanks Cassandra. What were these creatures?”  
She looks at me surprised “Demons. Is an oft-malicious spirit from the Fade that embodies a sin or negative emotion. We must be careful, later there will be more demons and we must be prepared”

I have many questions, but it is not the time, I should focus on moving forward. I put aside my discomfort and continued on our way.  
As we move, more demons appear. Cassandra and I fought with them and continue to advance, but for every step I take I feel bad, my vision is blurred and my movements are slow, I lose my balance again. I can hardly breathe, drink more potion, helps me to recover strength “We must continue, Cassandra. I’ll be fine, the potion helped, I can keep moving”

“Your fever is getting worse, the elf root help, but is not a cure, and we need a healer. Resists a little more”  
Later, we hear people fighting “Who’s fighting?”

“We’ll see soon, We must help them” and we hasten to the place.  
There are three men fighting against a few demons coming out of a rift. Soon dies one of the men, and we rushed over and attack the demons. Among the four quickly defeated the demons, I look around for another demon, but someone takes my hand and leads to the rift "Quickly, before more come through!" My hand begins to react violently emitting a lot of energy, I can fell that man releases some of his energy to my hand and then I feel like all that energy is released and sucked into the rift.

The rift collapses and disappears, my hand still shines, but the pain subsides a little, I can briefly see some of my memories, but they are very few and strangers, none to tell me why I’m here. The man lets go of my hand and he look at me. Is a bald and handsome man, his eyes have a very intense look and, unlike Cassandra, have pointed ears

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing, the credit is yours"

“I did that?” he nods and smiles a little.

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky is also what placed that mark upon your hand. I have theorized the mark may be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake. And clearly, I was correct."  
Cassandra approaches, she looks relieved, "Meaning it could also close the breach itself"

"It's possible," he’s look at me again; "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Glad to hear it! I was starting to think we'd be up to our asses in demons forever" says a voice behind me. Is a short and smiling man, his voice is more cheerful "Varric Tethras: rogue, story teller, occasionally an unwelcome tagalong"  
I smiled at Varric “Nice to meet you Varric. That’s… a nice crossbow you have there”

“Ah isn’t she? Bianca and I have beenthrough a lot together”

“Her name is Bianca?”

“Yes, and she’ll be great company in the valley”

"Absolutely not," says angrily Cassandra. "Your help is appreciated Varric, but..."

"Have you seen the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers are not in control anymore, you need all the help you can get."  
Cassandra seems to find another argument, but gives up and turned away making sounds of frustration.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live”

“He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept” says Varric.

“Thanks for saving my life Solas. You seem to know much about the mark” I ask looking at Solas, which looks at me in a curious way but never stops smiling, his presence makes me feel safe somehow.

Cassandra speaks instead, "Solas is an apostate"

"Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." he responds then turned back to me, "my travels have allowed me to learn much about the Fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I am here to offer whatever help I can give. If the Breach is not closed we are all doomed, regardless of origin or belief."

I feel more relieved, but then he asks me, “What is your name?”

I can remember a voice saying to me: never forget who you are…

“My name is Saber Pendragon”


End file.
